


Assumptions

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adult SDR2 cast, As in there are multiple outsiders POVs, Assumptions, F/M, Gen, Hint of Innuendo, Minor hint of Fuyuhiko/Peko, Misunderstandings, Modern AU - No Despair, One Shot, Outsiders' POVs, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Modern AU - No Despair. Multiple Outsider POVs.Toma flushed and swallowed, turning his head away from the spectacle. The pieces lined together neatly in his head. Souda came to work, dressed in new clothing, with a rich man who stated he had spent the night with him. Souda was merely a co worker and Toma had enjoyed a few work-related incidents with Souda. This display was something Toma had no right to see.In where multiple outsiders make many assumptions regarding Fuyuhiko and his relationship to the SDR2 cast. (Or strangers think Fuyuhiko is high key dating one of his friends.)





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I had this fic sitting around for a little while and finally finished it! I have always said I wanted to write a fic surrounding Fuyuhiko and his friends, and I finally did! I also am a huge fan of the outsider POV, so I incorporated that into this fic. Which, brings me to a warning, majority of this fic is told in the POV of outside minor OCs I made up for this fic. If that's not something you're interested in don't feel obligated to read this fic. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this fic. If you do please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want you can check out my other fics or my tumblr, which is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

It was ten minutes past eight when Toma jolted from his work and looked over at the door to the office, his eyes widening. Tugging at his jacket a little, Toma glanced at the thermostat. The red digital numbers read fourteen Celsius and the set temperature was at twenty-two. Rubbing his hands, Toma stuffed them into his pocket for a moment of warmth, before walking towards the office. Their schedule was pinned on the wall for easy access and Toma savoured the heat as he thumbed through the papers. There, sitting neatly in black ink, was Souda’s name beside Toma’s. Toma glanced at the clock again and bit his lip. Souda was nearing fifteen minutes late. For any other co worker, Toma would continue working, assuming they were simply late. Not for Souda. Digging his cellphone out, Toma scrolled through his contacts. He was about to swipe his screen to start a call when the door to the outside opened and Souda came stumbling in.

The first thing Toma noticed was his outfit. Souda’s standard jumpsuit was distinct, a muted yellow from all the oil and dirt from the hours put in. This one he was wearing was blue and clean. Obviously new. Next, Toma noticed Souda’s beanie, which despite the dark colour, the fabric looked soft and clean. Either Souda finally cleaned the damn beanie, or he purchased a new one. Finally, Toma noticed Souda wasn’t alone.

Walking in beside Souda was a shorter man. His hair was light and buzzed to his skull and he was sporting an eyepatch. He was also wearing a suit, the kind that Toma could see was tailored to his frame. There was no doubt the man standing beside Souda had money.

“Look, I’m inside, you happy?” Souda’s voice carried in the mostly empty garage, the sound not buffered by the cement of the garage. “You didn’t have to walk me to the door.”

“I didn’t have to but I wanted to.” The man replied, tone even. “Do you have the lunch that was packed you?”

Souda sported a rather harsh shade of red on his cheeks that marred into orange territory. “I—Yes!” His voice came out in a sharp tone. “You can leave now, please.”

“Want to get rid of me that quickly?” The other asked with a half laugh. “Very well. I’ll pick you up when you’re done.” He then patted Souda’s arm heavily, his touch lingering for a bit. “If you’re done early, call me.”

Souda’s face looked closer to a tomato unsure if it should remain a tomato or transform into an orange. “You don’t have to—”

The man suddenly was close to Souda. Despite the height difference, the man didn’t waver in his position. Toma shivered at the sheer control the other was displaying. Souda stumbled back a bit, eyes widening, but the other caught him by the wrist.

“I want to. After all, I made you stay the night.”

“It really wasn’t a big deal.” Souda squeaked out.

“I appreciate it.”

Toma flushed and swallowed, turning his head away from the spectacle. The pieces lined together neatly in his head. Souda came to work, dressed in new clothing, with a rich man who stated he had spent the night with him. Souda was merely a co worker and Toma had enjoyed a few work-related incidents with Souda. This display was something Toma had no right to see. Keeping his head down, Toma waited until he heard the outside door shut and heard Souda walking towards the office. A second later the door opened roughly. Toma looked up and saw Souda rubbing his head, ducking into the office.

“Hey, sorry for being a bit late. You see I was helping my friend with—”

“There’s not need to explain yourself. I understand.” Toma’s voice came out in a rush, his cheeks pink.

“—you do?” Souda blinked.

“I do!” Toma’s voice firmly restated. “So, why don’t we get to work?”

“Ah, okay.”

Souda rolled his shoulders and then walked over to the office’s fridge. He stuck an honest to goodness cloth wrapped bento inside before shutting the door. Whoever this that man was was and how they fit into the equation of driving Souda to work and dropping him off— Toma cut his brain off. It was for his health that he cut that line of thought immediately.

“I’ll be in the garage. Hopefully it’s warmer by now.” Toma’s voice sounded like tin to his ears.

He didn’t wait for Souda’s answer.

~

Clarine tugged her jacket over her shoulders as she left the hospital. Her legs ached from the toil of her shift. All Clarine wanted was to soak in her tub, eat something warm, and go to sleep. Home was so close and Clarine could feel the warmth of her apartment. Walking to the well-lit parking lot, Clarine unlocked her car and was about to get inside when she saw Tsumiki stumble outside, glancing around. Her face fell and when the wind lightly picked up, carrying the coolness of the night, she shivered. Clarine stood by her car door and watched for another few seconds as Tsumiki huddled closer to the exit.

“Hey, Tsumiki-san.” Clarine decided to call out.

Tsumiki snapped her gaze over to Clarine and walked over. Clarine waved. “Do you need a ride back to your place?”

“I—I don’t.” Tsumiki stammered out with a shiver. “I was just waiting for a ride.”

“They didn’t forget, did they?” Clarine asked, her voice low. “I really don’t mind driving you to your place.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” Tsumiki flushed. “However, I’m fine. Fuyuhiko might be running late.”

Fuyuhiko. Clarine raised an eyebrow. That was a boy’s name and a first name to boot. Not that she and Tsumiki were close but it was nice to hear Tsumiki could have someone special in her life.

“Boys can be like that sometimes.” Clarine assured. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“H—He wouldn’t.” Tsumiki earnestly assured, “He’s very s—sweet.”

Clarine smiled. A sweet boyfriend for Tsumiki. The girl deserved it. Tsumiki’s stammering was endearing to witness and warmed her heart.

“Still, I’d feel awful for letting you wait out here alone at night. You could wait in the car with me instead of heading back inside.” Clarine offered.

“Oh!” Tsumiki’s face pinkened beyond just from the cool air. “T—That’s very kind of you.”

Tsumiki opened her mouth to say more but a limo suddenly pulled up. Clarine stared at the car. It was an honest limo, dark and long, polished and sleek. The limo completely stopped and Tsumiki immediately began to walk towards the limo before she stopped and turned to Clarine. Her smile was bright and warm.

“Thank you for the offer, b—but my ride is here. I’ll see you t—tomorrow?”

Her ride? Clarine blinked and watched as the passenger’s side opened and a man with a short blond buzz cut stepped out. His suit was covered by a thick coat that screamed tailored and made of quality materials. He also had an eyepatch. Tsumiki completely bounced over to him and beamed.

“Mikan.” The man spoke. “Sorry I’m late.”

That had to be Fuyuhiko. Clarine’s heart melted as Tsumiki gave a shake of her head and assurances. Fuyuhiko had gotten out of the car to greet her and apologize when traditionally the driver opened the door for the passenger. Clarine further watched as he ushered Tsumiki into the limo first before giving a small polite nod to Clarine before entering the limo himself. The limo then rolled out slowly of the parking lot, into the night. Clarine stared for a few more seconds before she sighed.

“Wow, Tsumiki has a lovely boyfriend.”

~

Aoi slumped into one of the barstools that lined the counter of the restaurant. The cool surface of the wood rested against his heated cheek. He sighed out and pulled his phone out, raising it to check the time. 18:31. Damn paperwork and damn the filing system. Aoi’s brain flooded with the hours of sorting through the papers and the filing cabinets…

The sound of a bowl being set down filled Aoi’s mind. Warmth soon radiated by his elbow and the smell of miso, meat, and noodles filled his nose. Groaning Aoi lugged his body up, rubbing his head, smoothing his hair. Glancing to his side, he noted the bowl of ramen at his elbow. The seaweed, the bamboo, the thick slice of meat, the boiled egg, cut neatly in half… Aoi’s mouth watered and he sat up properly, adjusting his tie and turning to the front. Hanamura stood there with a warm smile on his ruddy face. His hair was impeccable and the small chef’s hat he favoured sat neatly on his head. Aoi swallowed.

“Hanamura-san…”

“Your usual.” Hanamura announced with a smile. “I took the liberty of making it for you without asking. I hope it’s to your liking?”

Aoi returned the smile, though it was a bit less pronounced. “Thank you, Hanamura-san. I appreciate it.” He reached for his chopsticks, clasping the smooth (not cheap, disposable) chopsticks in his hands. “Thank you for the meal.”

Hanamura offered another smile and returned to his work, wiping the back counters before heading out to the dining area with a spray bottle of table cleaner and a cloth. Aoi watched absentmindedly as Hanamura worked around the restaurant, starting with the tables to Aoi’s right. He was almost done his third table when the door chimed and a gust of cool evening air entered. Hanamura paused and looked up with a smile, no doubt a greeting on his lips. However, Aoi watched as he ate, Hanamura paused instead and stared. Aoi followed his gaze and noted the person at the entrance.

The suit alone hinted that the establishment of Hanamura’s Family Restaurant was not one he usually would be in. Actually, this could be the first time. Aoi slurped his noodles and watched as the man (short, with blond buzzed hair and an eyepatch) walked over to Hanamura. Despite their similar heights, the man remained upright, confidence leaking. A beat passed and then Hanamura laughed warmly and clasped the man on the shoulder. Aoi blinked.

“Well, well, Fuyuhiko! What a pleasant surprise! Coming to visit little old me? To what do I owe the pleasure?” Hanamura paused. “Or perhaps, that’s what you’ve come here for?” Was it Aoi’s hearing, or did Hanamura’s pause sound suggestive?

“I was out with meetings.” The man (Fuyuhiko, Aoi’s brain supplied) said, “and I realised I haven’t had ramen in a while.”

“Correction, you haven’t had my ramen in a while.” Hanamura said with a tone that dipped down low, smooth. “I’m honoured. Please, sit. I’ll grab your usual. Unless you want to spice it up? Keep me on my toes?”

Aoi exhaled sharply. He wasn’t imagining the tone, right? The sultry, almost teasing tone? Not that he could look without being obvious. Quickly adjusting his gaze to his ramen, Aoi listened as the chair scraped on the floor. Fuyuhiko had clearly sat down at a table. Hanamura then breezed past Aoi, humming pleasantly, his cheeks pink, before he ducked into the kitchen. Aoi slowly ate and did his best to finish up his meal. By the time Hanamura returned, carrying a bowl of ramen on a tray, Aoi was finishing up his own ramen. Breezing past Aoi, Hanamura walked out onto the floor, taking the ramen to Fuyuhiko. Aoi grabbed his tea cup and sipped softly.

“Sorry for the wait.” Hanamura’s voice filled the restaurant. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Teruteru.” Aoi blinked. First name basis? “Wait, where is—?”

“It’s on the house.” Hanamura told him. “I never mind doing favours. Unless you really want to pay me back?” His voice dipped again. “I’m sure we can arrange for that.”

Aoi nearly choked on his tea. It was official, his favourite ramen restaurant owner was flirting with a customer. A customer he clearly knew well. Did that mean… perhaps this customer was someone Hanamura was already seeing? Was that it? It could be… Aoi’s head hurt.

“Oh, you’re finished.” Hanamura’s voice brightly came at Aoi’s side. “I’ll take that.” He swiped the bowl.

Aoi jumped. “Ah, yes, I’m done.” He fumbled with his wallet and pulled out a couple one thousand yen bills.

“I’ll grab your change.” Hanamura smoothly said, grabbing the bills. “One second.”

“Right.” Aoi swallowed.

Once Hanamura returned, Aoi left, doing his best to not stare at the man that was potentially dating Hanamura.

~

Saito double checked the list on the tablet as he walked around the art gallery. Installations were still being put up and some paintings were set along the walls as the artists and their teams worked to put everything up and in order. Good. The catering services had been contacted and times were up on the whiteboards along the staff room, letting everyone know when things were expected. Ikebana and other arrangements for tables were being assembled. Excellent. He checked a few items off his list before rounding the corner to the other gallery. In the first alcove was Koizumi’s work. Peeking his head in, Saito glanced along the walls. Koizumi had majority of her photos up, some in traditional frames but some being pinned to the wall in a photo installation. Her short red hair was slightly messy and her cheeks flushed. A few of her associates were helping her, but she was standing off the side, talking with someone.

Saito didn’t need to see the person’s face to know it was Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, the heir to the Kuzuryuu Family and a regular donator to their gallery. Multiple plagues were on walls announcing him as a regular (and generous) donator. He wasn’t wearing a suit, but still had a pair of slacks on with a buttoned-up shirt. He was also touching Koizumi’s wrist and leaning into her personal space in a way that was beyond casual. Blinking, Saito couldn’t help but remained fixated on the scene. Their voices were too soft but judging by the pink of Koizumi’s face it was something private. Maybe intimate. The conversation only lasted a moment and when Kuzuryuu shifted to walk it jolted Saito. Swallowing he turned his gaze and resumed his rounds of the gallery.

It was, after all, none of his business who anyone around the gallery dated. Especially their patrons and donators.

~

Mia walked through the park, her dog tugging at his leash a bit too eagerly. The cool morning air was welcomed with the sun, lightly tinting the sky and creating a warm tone to the day. No doubt later the day would be hotter, but for now it was pleasant. Humming to the song playing on her phone, Mia picked her pace up, causing her dog to bark and start to run a little faster, tugging more.

“Not so fast!” Mia laughed as she rounded a corner of the park a bit too sharply.

A few people ducked out of her way. Mia shouted a few apologies as she tried to keep up with her dog. More and more of the park came into view, with an open space of the dog park in front of her. A few other people with dogs were in the park and her dog barked joyfully as they approached the area. Biting her lip, Mia sped up and then, when they were in the dog park, allowed her dog to run around a bit, gasping as she caught her breath. The cool air of the morning hit her sweaty skin and Mia groaned happily, sitting on the grass, watching her dog run around. In a second, when her breath was caught, she’d go find her dog and run around with him. Smiling, Mia stared up at the sky before glancing around the park. There were a few other people milling not just in the park, but around the park. Couples, joggers, people out on walks, some mothers with strollers. Mia stared a little at the people before turning her head to find her dog. However, as she did so, Mia caught a block of black out of the corner of her eye.

There, walking through the dog park (without a dog) was a tall man with a long black coat. His pants were dark and his boots were what Mia would call “gothic” in design. At his side was a man, short, with a dark green coat and blond hair. He also had an eyepatch. They walked so close and their arms occasionally brushed. As they walked through the park a few dogs started to flock to the couple, nudging the taller man with an eagerness that was endearing. The man stopped and knelt, rubbing the dog’s heads and laughing warmly. The other man stopped as well but didn’t make a move to touch any of the dogs. It was clear who was the animal person in the relationship. Standing up Mia made her way over to the park, hoping that her own dog wouldn’t bother the couple.

“… what a good guardian, loyal and protective…” The man’s voice filled the space as Mia passed by. “You clearly have a deep bond with your master.”

“Ah, we do, don’t we?” The owner of the dog the man was petting asked, pleasure in their tone.

“Yes! My inner eye has revealed all!” The man boasted. “Don’t you agree, my young dragon?”

The blond man flushed. Mia laughed to herself. What a cute nickname.

“…yes… I do…”

Mia passed by them, locating her dog. Their voices were lost.

~

Galas. Where rich and influential people gathered. Where expensive drinks and food flowed. Where Riho was supposed to be doing her job and gathering bits for their newspaper article. Sighing, she leaned against the wall and sipped her drink and people watched. Yamaguchi-san? No, she had interviewed him last month. Sado-san? No, the heiress had just been featured in an article. Names and faces passed by Riho but no one was sticking out. Draining her drink, Riho almost called a waiter over to grab another drink when her eyes caught a surprising flash of blonde. Blinking, Riho followed the blonde to Nevermind-san. The princess had her hair done up in an elaborate style with braids woven into her bun, artfully arranged with a crystal pin. Her dress was tasteful but clearly the latest style and a gorgeous periwinkle in colour. There. Riho smiled to herself and set her empty drink on one of the tables. Nevermind-san had just recently donated some money to a children’s charity and was also very familiar with plays. Plus, since the play was foreign, it would be good to get a foreigner’s thoughts. Taking a few steps, Riho wove through the crowds to get to Nevermind-san, but stopped when she saw who she was talking to.

The Kuzuryuu heir stood in front of her, his suit sharp and impeccable. Dark colours as always, but the tie was periwinkle, the same shade as Nevermind-san’s dress. Riho stopped and it was enough of a pause to watch Kuzuryuu take her hand gently before they arranged themselves, Nevermind-san’s arm nestled in the crook of his arm, before they walked away. Staring at the couple’s retreating backs, Riho swallowed, her heart fluttering. She wasn’t working for a gossip magazine but if she had, the information in front of her was juicy. Imagine, the possibility of the Kuzuryuu heir courting Nevermind-san.

Shaking her head, Riho tucked the thought away, burying it deeply in her mind, before seeking out someone else to for an interview. She wasn’t going to follow the couple (though a small, curious part of her wanted to).

~

Kiku adjusted her bag and kept walking through the mall, making sure she wasn’t stopping for too long. Shops passed by her, but she kept to her plan, hitting the shops already on her list. She had already purchased some books and journals. Now it was time for some clothing shopping (Kiku was in desperate need of some new shirts and dress pants for work). Dodging the other shoppers, Kiku made a beeline to the first store on her clothes shopping list. Entering, Kiku began to browse through the clothing, checking the new arrivals of skirts, blouses, slacks, and jackets. Grabbing some that caught her eye, Kiku moved through the store and into the discounts and sale items. A sales representative caught her and after a moment took the clothing Kiku had already picked out, getting a change room ready for her. Taking another moment to browse, Kiku picked out a few more shirts before heading to the changerooms. Out of the changeroom were plush seats for people who were waiting, mostly significant others. Kiku went to her changeroom, the one with her name neatly printed on a small whiteboard and was about to open the door when another one opened, rather loudly, and a girl stepped out.

Her hair was long and brown, slightly wild and messy (most likely from having to change shirts quickly). The shirt she was wearing was a slight V neck, pale green in colour and had a simple design of flowers running up one side. The cut of the shirt only helped emphasis the fact she was… well endowed in the chest area. She was also standing widely, her posture better suited for someone about to accept a tackle, and in a skirt. A rather short dark skirt. Kiku blinked.

“Oi, baby gangsta!” Her voice rang out, “What do you think?”

Baby… what? Kiku turned her head towards the entrance of the changerooms. A few people sitting on the cushions had jolted their gazes upwards, glancing around slowly, but one of them had his arms crossed, his brow knit, and a hand on his forehead. Said man in question had a simple shirt on, a dark jacket tossed over it, and dark pants. He wouldn’t have stood out in a crowd except his hair was blond and as he looked up, Kiku spotted an eyepatch.

“Hey, did you hear me?!” The girl was walking over, her stride long.

“I did.” The man snapped, looking up. Was it Kiku, or were his cheeks pink? “You don’t need to shout at me. Especially with that ridiculous nickname.”

The girl was now at his side and bent neatly over at the waist. If her skirt was any shorter something would have flashed and no doubt the man was getting an ample look at her cleavage. Nudging closer towards him, Kiku swore her breasts were going to push against his face simply due to their height difference caused by his sitting.

“What?! That isn’t a ridiculous nickname!” Was she pouting? “I picked it with love.”

“You certainly did not.” The man replied. “Now go back and change. You don’t need to be this close to me.”

She opened her mouth, shut it, and then spoke. “Oh, fine.” She then straightened up. “But this looks good on me, right?”

The man sighed. “Yes, Akane, it looks good.”

Akane beamed. “See? Going shopping with me isn’t that bad!”

Kiku exhaled and decided to not stand around blatantly staring any longer. Opening the door to her changeroom, Kiku stepped inside. There was no more reason to stare at the shopping couple.

~

Ayame navigated through the crowd, carefully side stepping the fallen popcorn. Balloons of every colour and size floated by stalls, their strings carefully tied down. The smell of popcorn, cotton candy, takoyaki, okonomiyaki, and other festivals foods filled the air. People of all ages milled around, some wearing traditional yukata and others in comfortable clothing. Ayame kept her gaze on the crowd, darting to look around. Her phone said it was 19:15 and Ayame wasn’t going to be late. Her heart pounded at the word, almost causing her to stumble, but she wasn’t going to stop. Not when her date (an actual date, she hadn’t been on one in so long!) was potentially waiting for her. It had taken so long for Ayame to confess to Yumiko and she wasn’t going to mess this up! No way!

Pushing through the people, Ayame finally made it to the end of the temple. Standing by the bench, Ayame smoothed her hair and double checked the time. 19:18. Less than ten minutes to go. Clutching her bag, Ayame settled on sitting down, keeping her gaze on the crowd, trying to locate Yumiko. People passed by and the wind picked up. Ayame rocked her heels against the stone pavement and reached into her bag, pulling her phone out. No new messages and 19:19. She was about to set her phone back inside when someone sat down beside her, a soft petal of laughter on his lips. Ayame instinctively flinched away but before she could move or say anything someone walked up and sat with the man beside her.

“I cannot believe you won that. Aren’t festival games supposed to be rigged?”

“They are.” Came the reply from beside Ayame. “I’m just lucky.”

“Nagito…”

“What?” The man (Nagito) hummed. “It’s true. Besides, I didn’t win this just for me. Here you go, Fuyuhiko.”

“What… the hell is this?”

“The man at the stall said it was a stuffed avocado.”

“What the absolute fuck.”

“It’s cute.” Nagito defended. “Or… at least I think so? Look, it has cute eyes and a smile.” A pause. “You don’t like it? I won it for you.” What a classic date move. Perhaps Ayame should take a page out of Nagito’s book and win a prize for her date as well.

Ayame would have heard more of the conversation but a flash of blue at her side later and Yumiko was in front of Ayame. Her hair was pulled back nicely and her dress was simple.

“Sorry, were you waiting long?” She asked. “I missed the first train so I had to wait. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine!” Ayame stood up immediately and took Yumiko’s hand. “I wasn’t waiting long. Shall we?”

Yumiko smiled and Ayame’s heart pounded. “Let’s go!” She laced their fingers together. “What shall we do first?”

Ayame paused and then smiled. “Well, there is this stall that has these strange plushies…”

~

Ryo groaned and sluggishly walked through campus. The sun was too bright, the birds too loud, the people too noisy, and the world spinning far too fast for him. A yawn escaped his throat and Ryo rubbed his eyes, his bag nearly falling off his shoulders as he moved. When the breeze picked up Ryo coughed a little and sighed. Maybe he should have taken his roommate’s advice and stayed home for one more day, but those review notes for their upcoming quiz… Ryo adjusted his bag and pushed onward, towards his first class. He had already missed classes. He couldn’t afford to miss any more. Picking his pace up, Ryo made his way to the building, thankful that as he got to the doors the traffic through was smooth. Stepping inside the building, Ryo took a sharp right and went up a flight of stairs to his class. Each step felt like lead weights on his feet, but Ryo wasn’t going to take an elevator for one floor. Making his way to the top, Ryo paused, taking in a few deep breaths, and made his way to the classroom, the first one on the right.

Inside were his fellow students, some Ryo recognised despite being in a rather large lecture hall. Making his way up to where he usually sat, Ryo took a seat, grabbed his laptop, and began to set himself up. As he was doing that, Ryo stared out into the room. Should he ask someone for the notes he had missed? Tapping his fingers on the space in front of him, Ryo eyed a few people before the door opened and Hajime walked in, headphones on, books and bag neatly balanced. He walked up the steps and as he approached closer to Ryo, he noticed Hajime was talking with someone on the phone.

“…no, it’s fine Fuyuhiko. No, really.” Hajime added as he sat down with a soft thump. “I’ll just pick it up after school and bring it over.” He took his bag off. “It’s honestly fine. What? I can’t pull my own weight in our relationship?” Hajime then laughed warmly as he pulled his pencil case out of his bag. “All right, all right. Love you too.”

The call clearly ended, Hajime pulling his headphones out, smiling to himself. Ryo shifted in his seat and decided he should ask someone else for the notes. It appeared Hajime would be busy after class, running errands for his boyfriend.

~

Fuyuhiko slumped into the couch, crawling under the heavy blanket, arranging it at his waist. A steaming mug of tea sat in front of him. Reaching for it, Fuyuhiko sipped, savouring the warmth, and leaned into Peko. She paused in her knitting only to arrange herself so Fuyuhiko could lean comfortably into her, before continuing. A soft silence filled the living room. Fuyuhiko’s work was done and meetings were over. Between work, meetings, and helping his friends out, he was ready for a quiet evening with Peko. He took his tea cup to his lips and sipped again, his evening narrowing down to the three things he wanted the most in life: a hold on his responsibilities, quiet, and Peko.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanamura: Teruteru was 100% friendly flirting with Kuzuryuu because I think it's funny and I think Teruteru is 100% that kind of friend.
> 
> Bills: At Japanese restaurants they give you your bill with your order, not after you're done eating. Or at least, that's what I experienced when I lived there (for two years).
> 
> Dog park: I made things up and I'm not sure how anything surrounding pets works so if I got something wrong just forgive me. 
> 
> Ikebana: The Japanese art of flower arranging.
> 
> Takoyaki: Just in case someone doesn't know this is an dish from Osaka with octopus within a sphere of batter, topped with a sauce, mayonnaise (if you want), and seaweed flakes. Super delicious. It's a popular festival food.
> 
> Okonomiyaki: Often referred to as the "Japanese pizza" it's basically an Osaka dish made with a heavy batter, a ton of cabbage, and meat cooked in a circle (like a pizza or pancake). It's savoury and also a popular festival food.


End file.
